At Your Service
by dragoneyes238
Summary: Kagome is the princess of a kingdom, but she decides to leave that behind. She becomes a servant at a castle in a differnt kingdom. She meets the Prince,(Inuyasha) and can't stand him!I suck at summaries. R
1. A New Beginning

Hello! I am writing a new fic but I suck so read if u dare! evil eyes If you're still here, don't blame me and ask me for your minutes back that you took to read this fic! It's not my fault you don't listen to the Authoress. Also I wanna thank one of ma best friends Demoneyes14. She told me to keep going and always tells me that I'm not that bad at writing. Thanx Carcar! And dun worry and stop spazzing because chapter 3 of Getting it All Back will be up soon, right after ma other fic's first chapter is written and this one as well.

Kagome took a whiff of the sweet fresh air. The smell of the newly blossoming flowers and trees invaded her nostrils and closed her eyes. A warm breeze wafted by, taking small stands of Kagome's hair along for a short ride. This moment was perfect, and Kagome wanted it to last forever. But unfortunately, she couldn't stay here forever; she had to find a job. But how she loved being free, far away from everything she had known.

Kagome had been a princess in another kingdom. Her parents had been too controlling for her so she left. She couldn't deny who she was, and maybe she could return when she was older. Besides, she couldn't return for a long time. She would be putting everyone else in danger, and she certainly didn't want anyone to be hurt. The force that haunted her never relented.

Kagome opened her eyes, and the sight that met them was beautiful. She stood on a cliff, overlooking a lake. The water sparkled from the sun, and the tiny waves crashed against the rock below. Beyond the lake was a tiny village, complete with a huge castle. The castle was so white, Kagome had trouble finding where the tallest towers ended and the clouds began.

Kagome had already decided she wanted a job where she was unnoticed and quiet. She wanted to work without drawing a lot of attention to herself. Her Plan A was to work for the Yosha family. Rumor had it that they were youkais. They were the monarchs of this little village, and the inhabitants of the white castle.

Kagome sighed as she thought of how long it would take for her to even reach the village, and since she couldn't just drop into the lake and swim, she had to take the path that led down the side of the cliff and go around the lake. Kagome wasn't pleased, but it was better than staying on the cliff, as it was starting to make her dizzy looking down at the glassy surface of the lake.

Kagome, filled with a sense of determination, partly from her desire to get away from the creepy woods that were parallel to the cliff's edge, began to climb down the very steep path. It was very muddy as it had rained the night before, but it didn't do much to Kagome.

Kagome almost twice tripped on some rocks as she scuttled her way down the side of the slope. The offending rocks were thrown into the lake by a very mad Kagome, and she continued on. As she landed on the soft grass surrounding the lake, Kagome decided to sit down, and figure things out. She needed a story to tell the Yoshas. Obviously, if they knew who she was, they would send her right home.

Kagome decided to tell them she was a peasant from another town, who had come upon hard times, and needed a job. But her clothes were too nice, and her hair was perfectly combed. She need to grunge up a bit. She gathered some dirt from the ground and rubbed it on all of her showing skin, and on her kimono, which was a very nice silk.

Kagome gazed at her reflection in the lake. _Perfect,_ she thought to herself. She looked like a normal peasant. Kagome picked up her small sack of belongings she had brought with her, and she began her long trek to the palace. As she walked, she couldn't get enough of all the smells surrounding her person. The smell of blossoms, and as she got nearer to the village, the smell of baking bread wafted through the air.

Kagome entered the outskirts of the town. She looked around at all the people, places, and animals gathered in the one part of the village. Kagome thought it was peaceful and refreshing compared to her old home. Everyone there was so…uptight.

As she headed towards the castle, she nodded and smiled at everyone as she passed. Even though they had never met her, they all smiled back. There was just something…warm about this new girl.

The gates of the castle were the only thing holding Kagome back. She looked up at the large, iron bars which seemed to be mocking her. Kagome sighed and bent her head in defeat as she clutched one of the bars. All of a sudden, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"State your business." One of the guards said simply, and with no emotion in their voice or eyes.

Kagome who had been taken aback by the voice, answered, "I-I want to get a job here." She put on a sweet smile, and looked at one of the guards. A smile crept across his face, and he nodded.

"Go on in." He said, again taking his emotionless expression, and the smile that had occupied his face before was gone. The gates swung open, and Kagome stepped inside. She thanked the guards, and she walked up the path that led to the castle. There was also a little man at the doors. Kagome laughed because she didn't even see the man standing there.

"Where is your destination?" The little man squeaked, quite ruffled that someone was laughing at him. He had a handkerchief in his hand and he started having a coughing fit.

"Pardon?" Kagome said. What did he mean by destination?

"Where, in the castle, do you want to go?" The little man squeaked again, and he coughed into his handkerchief in his hand.

"Oh, well, I don't know, actually." Kagome put on a weak smile, and looked as the man started having another coughing attack.

"I bet you want a job eh? Well you will need to go two doors down, and it's on the left. That is where you fill in a request. Then you get interviewed by the King or Queen themselves. Got it?" He started to cough again.

"Uhhhh…. Yeah." Kagome wasn't quite ready for so much information all at the same time. The man let her inside, and she stepped into a large, golden hall. There were numerous paintings on the walls, and the ceiling was high, and had red drapes that hung from it.

Remembering her instructions, she faced the left wall, and she walked and counted the doors. One…Two… Kagome took a deep breath, and turned the knob on the door. As she stepped inside, there was a young woman, and a young man sitting at the desk in the room. The young man had dark hair that was tied into a little ponytail at the back of his head. He also had a red hand print on his face, and he looked thoroughly put out. The young woman had long, black hair that spilled over her shoulders like silk. She looked very angry.

"Hello, my name is Sango. How may I help you today?" The young woman put on a forced smile.

"Umm… I'd like to get a job." Kagome said, having trouble remembering why she was here.

"Ok, and what's your area of expertise? Do you clean, cook, or something else?" Sango asked.

"Clean. I'd like to clean." Kagome replied. She couldn't help but look at the young man, who was giving her an odd look. She wanted to ask him what he was staring at, but Sango pushed some paper into her hands.

"Fill these forms out, please." Sango handed her a feather quill and an ink well. Kagome dipped the edge of the feather into the well, and she began to write. The first page of the form asked for some pretty normal stuff. Name, age, gender, place of birth, and Kagome filled it out in a breeze. But the second page was quite peculiar. It had questions like, "If your life was ever in danger, and you could only call one person for help, who would it be?" and "If you were ever caught in a lobster trap, would you swim, or would you let yourself sink?" Kagome tried to answer the best way she could, but halfway through the forms, she heard a shriek.

"Ahhhhhhh! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!" Sango screamed and she proceeded to slap the young man across the face. He took the blow like it was nothing, and he removed his hand from her but. Kagome thought this pair was very… odd. She went back to filling out the form, and when she was done she handed it to Sango. Sango took it and read it over.

"Ok, you will be interviewed by Houshi over here." She pointed at the young man. "And everything seems to be in place. There's the room, and go sit in there until he comes in. Oh, and don't sit too close to him, he has wandering hands." She whispered the last part, but the young man heard every bit. He smiled weakly, and looked down at his hands. Kagome got up, and entered the next room. She sat in the small chair.

Kagome stared at door, waiting for it to open. When it finally did, the young man from before entered the room, with a fresh slap mark across his face. He smiled as if he was dazed, but he quickly snapped out of it. The young man sat in the chair opposite Kagome and put on a very important face.

"Hello, I am Prince Miroku. I will be interviewing you today. So, I really only need to ask you a few questions and we will be done. Now, are you affiliated with any evil forces, peoples, or demons?" Miroku looked her in the face.

"No." Kagome said confidently.

"And you want to work in cleaning?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied simply.

" Do you have any experience?" He asked once more. Kagome didn't know what to say. She had been a princess her whole life, and barely had to lift a finger. How could she lie, and say she had experience?

"Um… Actually no. I don't" She sighed. There goes her job.

"You are honest, and I like that. You're hired!" Miroku exclaimed. He pointed to the door. "Go with the girl in that room, and she will show you where everything is." Kagome stood up, and so did Miroku. Kagome could feel a hand creeping up her backside.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome whipped around, and held her hand up, ready to slap him. But she lowered her hand. She had just gotten a job, and she wasn't going to mess it up.

Kagome was sure to give him an evil stare, and he just laughed as she turned around and left the room. Sango stood as Kagome came back into the little office, and she and Kagome left Miroku in the little room.

Kagome followed Sango through the halls of the castle. Everything here was so grand and regal, that Kagome felt small. But they soon left the palace part behind, as they crept into a small doorway in the wall facing the Throne Room. No one was in the first room, nor in the second, but here Sango stopped. There were tons of shelves and closets in here though. Sango opened up one of the closets and rustled through some things.

She finally found what she was looking for. Sango pulled the uniform out of the closet and handed it to Kagome. It was similar to Sango's, and it was a pink colour.

"Ok, Kagome, here is your uniform. The next room is the sleeping room, and I will get you a sleeping bag. Your floor is the third one, and you will clean every room. The rooms on the third floor are the Houshi's, Prince Inuyasha's, the Library, and Prince Inuyasha's fiancée's room. There are more, but those are the specific ones, and make sure you do an extra good job." Sango made sure the girl understood the instructions.

She opened another closet, and she showed Kagome where all the supplies were, and left. Kagome took the supplies she needed and put them into the various pockets in her uniform. She walked out of the small doorway and proceeded to head down the hallway. She then realized she didn't know where the third floor was, and she couldn't find anyone to ask for directions.

Kagome began to run about not looking where she was going. She slammed into something hard, and fell to the floor. As she looked up, a tall, young man shot her a disgusted look.

"Watch where you're going!" He growled at her. Kagome looked at the red haori he had on, and he didn't look royal. Her blood began to boil. How dare this guy tell her off!

"Well, maybe you shouldn't stand in people's way!" She yelled back. The guy looked at her in shock. Had a servant just told him off? How dare she!

"I have every right to stand wherever I want! I live here!" He yelled back. Kagome's mind must have been slow that day, and as she helped herself up, she began to yell at him some more.

"Yeah, well that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk!" Kagome huffed.

"You're the jerk! You ran into me!" The young man replied.

"Well, I'm not sorry at all, and could you please tell me where the third floor is?"

The man gave her a disbelieving look. This girl had just finished yelling at her and she wanted him to help her? The nerve…

"Feh." Was his only reply. Kagome stared him deep in the eyes. The golden colour was oddly calming, but she saw something flash in them, pure hate. They both stared at each other for a moment, and each giving one last "Hmph" they stormed off in different directions.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter! Did ya like it? If you even got this far well done! Even if you don't like this story, I like you cuz u read ma whole chapter of crappy writing! YAY! Good job! So ya, and don't forget to review!


	2. A Messy Situation

.Hey pplz! I feel inspired to write! Yay happy time for you! Lolz! Here is chapter two! BTW Kikyohater002 dun worry it is but not for long! Lolz

Kagome had only spent one week in the castle, but already she felt she belonged. The other maids were always good for a quick conversation, when you were passing in the halls, and even the inhabitants of the castle were friendly. Prince Miroku never failed to give any of the maids a nice pat on their buts, but he did antagonize Sango especially. He was always winking at her, and always bothering her while she was working. King and Queen Yosha always said a quick hello as they walked past, and they always asked how you were feeling. Their older son, Sesshomaru always made sure never to bother you, or say anything; he just drifted along elegantly, like he was simply floating in mid-air.

But one inhabitant of the castle Kagome couldn't stand was Prince Inuyasha. He usually ignored the other maids, but to Kagome, he picked on her whenever she messed up, or when she happened to do anything but blink in his presence. Jerk, she thought.

One night, Kagome was lying on her small mat on the floor, when she heard someone enter. She looked up to see Sango, who had just come back from her shift. Kagome smiled a weak smile and averted her gaze to the ceiling. Sango didn't seem like she wanted to talk, so Kagome left her alone. Kagome sighed.

This place was almost exactly like home, except everyone was more cheerful, more talkative, and no one ever shifted their gaze whenever Kagome walked by. Kagome instead was greeted by small smiles, and warm gazes, and no one was ever cold to her. Not like back home… Kagome let out another small sigh. Sango looked up from where she had sat down, and over at Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Sango looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome answered.

"Ok, you seem kind of depressed. Is something bothering you?" Sango asked.

"Umm, no." Kagome lied.

"Ok, then" Sango rolled her eyes, and gave the girl a sarcastic smile. Kagome laughed. "Oh yeah, and you're on laundry duty tomorrow as well." Sango added.

"What? What's laundry duty?" Kagome asked.

"Well on top of your regular duties, you have to do laundry once a week, and it's your turn." Sango explained.

"Oh ok, when do I start?" Kagome quite liked having to do manual labour; she had never done any in her entire life, and now she found it quite fun.

"Five." Sango replied simply. She laughed at the look on Kagome's face, and lay down on her mat. "Good night." She said almost too sweetly, and she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Sango." Kagome replied. She also lay down, and went to sleep.

"Hey, Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead!" Kagome was being shaken awake. She grumbled, and turned over.

"Hey, you have laundry duty! Get up!" Sango yelled, and she started to poke Kagome with her foot. Kagome started to laugh.

"Stop, it tickles! I'm up!" She cried. Kagome jumped from her mat. Her blankets were strewn aside, and she tripped over her own foot. She landed and smashed her face on the ground, and she stood up, and started to rub at her face. Kagome groaned, and glared at Sango.

"Sorry." She squeaked. Sango gave an apologetic smile. Kagome changed into her work clothes, and she looked at Sango.

"Come on, let's go." Kagome growled, and she left the room. Kagome had gotten to know the castle pretty well, and she only needed a little direction to find the laundry room.

The laundry room was a large, steamy room with a huge pile of clothing in one corner, and a large tub about the size of a small swimming pool, that was raised so that you needed a step ladder to reach the rim of the tub.

"Welcome to the laundry room, in here we rotate jobs. First, you'll sort out the clothes by colour, and then you'll be at the tub, and wash the clothes one by one. Ok?"

"Ok, that sounds easy." Kagome nodded. She headed over to the large pile of clothes, and picked a garment up. It was a white undershirt, and she looked at it disgustedly, and she threw it into a large pile of white clothing. Kagome got increasingly faster as time went on, and became a good judge of whether a garment was colours or darks, and soon the pile had decreased in size by a large amount. She was working beside Sango, and the two girls chatted occasionally.

"Ok, Rotation!" Someone barked, and everyone dropped what they were doing. They switched places and went to the opposite workplace. Kagome almost got trampled by all of the people rushing back and forth, and she was saved by Sango who pulled her along.

Kagome looked up at the tub, and she let out a small sigh. Good thing she was getting paid for this. She stepped on to the small ladder, and picked up a piece of clothing, and started to scrub it. A whole bunch of foam was starting to build up, and Kagome rinsed the garment underwater. She threw it into a separate pile and she began on the next one.

After a while, her hands became very red and pruny, and they hurt from the warm water. Kagome wondered how the water stayed warm as time went by. Kagome decided she needed a break. She sat down on the ladder, and dried her hands on her apron. She looked around at all the people working and rushing around.

Seeing them all work made Kagome feel sort of guilty and she quickly went back to work. As she worked, she watched how the ripples in the water distorted her reflection, and some of the different reflections made her laugh. But one thing made her pause. In one bubble she swore she saw something like a dark cloud, and a person's face that seemed to smirk at her.

Kagome was so engrossed with the bubble, she didn't even sense when a certain hanyou came, and pushed her into the tub. Kagome tumbled in and she kicked and scrambled around, trying to reach the surface. She smashed her knee against the bottom of the tub, and she could feel the skin scrape off. Kagome pushed her hand into the air and felt around wildly for the edge. She grabbed the rim, and she pulled herself up. As she wiped the soapy water out of her eyes, she saw Inuyasha doubled over in laughter, walking away. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Inuyasha was going to pay for this.


	3. Awww, Muffin!

Hey y'all! It's chapter 3! Yay! Thanx to D14 for the awesome idea! Y'all will see maybe… lolz!

Kagome had been plotting for days how to get back at Inuyasha. He was such an arrogant jerk, and Kagome thought that she would bring his big head down to size. He also had pushed her into a huge tub of water, and since then, Kagome couldn't wait to exact her revenge. There were a few minor details left, and Kagome smiled wickedly. Her newest friend, Sango, had helped her devise her evil plan, and tomorrow, everything was going to be set in motion. Good thing tomorrow was baking day at the castle. All she needed now was a mouse.

Kagome was glad tomorrow was her day off. To pull off this stunt, she would need lots of time, more than the few breaks she received when she was working. She had to do things slowly, and take her time. She was not going to mess it up.

"Kagome, lets go for a walk, ok?" Sango said, grabbing a warm sweater, and beckoning for Kagome to follow. Kagome also grabbed her coat, and the two girls stepped out into the brisk night air. Kagome took in a sharp breath. It was so cold, it made her cough.

"It's almost winter." Kagome frowned. She hated winter; it was always so cold, and wet. No snow had fallen yet, but the temperature had changed dramatically since her first day in the village. Kagome shivered in her thin work clothes.

"I don't mind winter, snow is so pretty." Sango sighed, and she began to twirl around. A bitter wind blew past the girls. They both hunched over, and squeezed their eyes shut. The wind died down, and they continued their walk. The stars were visible, and the dark sky seemed to add to the frostiness in the air. The pair entered a large courtyard, and they found that they were under a large Sakura tree

Underneath the branches of the tree it was kind of warm, and the girls sat down against its trunk. Kagome looked up into the branches and leaves of the tree, and saw a red lump sitting there. The lump had white hair, and it was hunched over, staring out at the lake.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"What?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha is up in the tree." Kagome pointed up to the red figure. Sango scrunched up her eyebrows, and frowned.

"So?" Sango looked back down at the ground in front of her, and Kagome kept her gaze fixed on the hanyou.

"What's he doing?" Kagome whispered.

"Nothing." Inuyasha's voice rang though the crisp, cold air. Inuyasha jumped down the tree' branches and Kagome covered her head. As Inuyasha reached the ground, he looked at Kagome.

"Oh, it's just you." Inuyasha said, putting a large emphasis on the word you.

"Just me? Who did you think I was?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha replied.

"Kikyo? Who's that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Wow, what a grouch." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I can hear you, you know." Inuyasha eyed the two girls, and they froze.

"You can hear us, eh?" Kagome eyes twinkled with amusement. Kagome leaned over to Sango and whispered as quietly as she could.

"I think Inuyasha is a big jerk, and he acts like a two year old." They both giggled, and Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"I do not act like a two year old." Inuyasha huffed, and he jumped back into the tree.

Kagome awoke the next morning. On her chest was a cage with a small mouse inside. Kagome picked up the cage.

"Good morning!" Sango cried. "Do you like him?" Sango asked.

"Umm…. Yeah." Kagome handed the cage to her friend. She sat up.

"Ready?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said. She dressed quickly, and ran a brush through her hair. The two girls made their way out of the servant's quarters, and headed to the kitchen. The kitchen was very warm, and there was a ton of people bustling about. Sango faced Kagome, and Kagome gave a nod.

"Do you remember the plan?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"Do you remember which doorway and balcony?" Sango asked again.

"Yes! Now stop pestering me! We have work to do!" Kagome cried.

Kagome and Sango made their way through the crowd of chefs, and they began to search for the one type of batter that was the key to their plan. Muffin batter.

Kagome looked into a large bowl, but it was cake batter. Sango looked into another bowl and found crushed cherries. They searched the whole kitchen but could not find muffin batter. Exhausted, and dripping with sweat from the heat, the two girls exchanged worried glances.

"Muffin batter, coming through!" Someone called from somewhere right behind them. They spotted the bowl, and Sango held up the mouse cage, and unlocked the door. A shriek ripped through the noisy air, and when everyone turned to see what was wrong, several more screams rang through the kitchen.

The person with the muffin batter set it down onto a high shelf, out of reach of the mouse, and began to try to send everyone outside, into the hall. Kagome sneaked past some cooks rushing by, and reached on her tiptoes for the muffin batter. She grabbed the bowl and she and Sango sneaked back out of the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll go get Inuyasha, and you wait on the balcony, ok?" Sango looked at her friend for a confirmation.

"Ok, but hurry." Kagome nodded, motioning for Sango to go. Kagome recalled the directions in her head, and she followed them exactly. She went along a large hallway, and then turned left, like Sango had said. She went right twice, and she went around a large bend, and there facing her was a large set of glass doors.

She hurried over to them, with her bowl still in her hands. She balanced it on one of her hands, and pushed open the door. Kagome walked across the small, stone balcony, and rested the large bowl on the edge. Now all she had to do was wait.

Sango knocked on the large wooden doors that concealed Inuyasha's room. A grunt came from inside, and Inuyasha opened the doors.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"Please come with me." Sango said calmly and coolly.

"Why?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Someone needs your help." Sango answered.

"Doing what?" Inuyasha leaned against the frame of the door and crossed him arms.

"Choosing the fabric for your wedding." Sango lied, and shifted her eyes.

"Fine." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But why should I have to be the one to choose? Can't someone else like Kikyo do it? Or maybe my mother?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"No, you have to, they specifically asked for you." Sango grabbed his arm, and started to drag him.

"Let go! I'll walk myself!" Inuyasha said, and stuck his nose in the air. Sango showed him the way, and he followed her outside, into a small garden. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and he could smell Kagome's scent. Kagome looked over the edge of the rail when she had heard Sango's voice, and waited for Inuyasha. She lifted the bottom of the bowl, and as Inuyasha looked up to find her, a huge glob of the batter impaired his vision. By the time the bowl was empty, Inuyasha was dripping from head to toe with muffin batter.

Kagome squealed with laughter, and Inuyasha growled. He wiped the batter from his eyes, and saw Kagome up on the balcony, doubled over in laughter. Inuyasha crouched on the ground, ready to jump. Kagome saw him, and she ran inside. She raced through the many hallways, but already, Inuyasha was catching up. She willed herself to run faster, but she felt a pair of hands clasp onto her shoulders. Kagome whipped around to see the angry face of Inuyasha.

"You, you've got some nerve!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Why? What did I do?" Kagome put on an innocent smile.

"You covered me in batter!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing to himself. "I look like a mud monster!"

"Awww muffin!" Kagome mocked, and let out another giggle. "But you know, this wouldn't be any fun if no one saw you." Kagome chuckled and let out piercing scream. Inuyasha stepped back.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Attracting some attention." She pointed to the door of the kitchen, which, in a moment, would burst open. Kagome screeched again, and turned to Inuyasha.

"Ta darling!" Kagome waved at him, and walked away. The door to the kitchen was opened, and about fifty cooks and servants stumbled out to see what the fuss was about. Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded, covered in sweet goop.The kitchen staff roared with laughter, and Inuyasha turned as red as his haori.

"I'm going to get you, girl." Inuyasha mumbled to himself, and yelled at the staff to get back to work.

Well there ya go! Chapter 3! I wrote this in like 2 or 3 days maybe a lil more, and it was not so hard. I hope you enjoyed, and watch out for the next chapter soon. Ta, darlings! lolz


	4. No Truce?

Hey! It's the 4th chapter and how happy u all must be! Lolz And BTW anyone who thinks I like Kikyo u are sorely mistaken! I hate her and I wish she would live! Yes because she is already dead so I want her to live so she can die! Lolz! Anyways brainstorming ideas is fun and I suggest it! I do it all the time! Right D14?

D14: :glare: Well if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have started this chapter when u did.

D238: Shouldn't it have been if it wasn't for u instead of weren't?

D14: Whatever. :Elbows D238 in gut:

D238: Abuse! :laugh:

D14: :growls: Feh!

D238: You and your little anime sayings!

Inuyasha growled. As he lay on his bed, a small tap came on the door. Inuyasha sat up, and turned to glare at the intruder.

"What?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Cleaning!" A sickly sweet voice replied. Inuyasha turned back to where he was facing, and lay down amongst the large pillows and comforters that littered his bed. He let out an acknowledging grunt, and the large door creaked open. The small figure of Kagome poked its head inside the room.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards where the voice had come from.

"Come to apologize, have ya?" Inuyasha turned to glare at the girl. Kagome frowned.

"No, why should I? I actually came to make a sort of a truce, but now I have changed my mind. Besides, you're the one who pushed me into a tub of soapy water first I got you back. We're square as far as I see it." Kagome finished her statement by stamping her foot.

"Ya, well, you publicly humiliated me in front of a bunch of low-class kitchen staff! Now, they probably don't respect me as their superior." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh, so, now everyone who is not in your position, is below you?" Kagome cried.

"Yep." Inuyasha replied flatly. Kagome huffed, and took out her feather duster, and began to dust the surfaces of Inuyasha's room. As she worked, she hummed a tune, a tune that Inuyasha recognized. He began to hum with her, and as soon as Kagome realized Inuyasha was humming with her, she stopped.

"I like that song." Inuyasha said lazily to Kagome.

"How nice." Kagome said, iciness tipping her words. Kagome went on with her work, and began to clean the windows. She used a small step ladder for the places she couldn't reach. At the top of the window, she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach. As she continued to clean, Inuyasha popped the question that had been bugging him since she entered,

"What's with the truce anyway?" He asked, his scowl never leaving his face. (A/N: D14? How did you know? That's almost exactly what I was gonna do! Twins!lolz)

"Well, since we have been pranking each other, I thought maybe we could offer a truce. You know, so we are safe from one another." Kagome gave him a prompting look.

"So, you're scared about what I'll do to ya, huh?" Inuyasha teased.

"No, but you know what, forget it!" Kagome cried.

"Calm down, girl. I was joking, and besides, I'm glad there is no truce. This is going to be fun!" Inuyasha put on a mocking smile, and aimed it at the girl. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Kagome, not girl." Kagome said

"Whatever. I can't wait to get you back." Inuyasha scoffed.

"It's on." She whispered, and left the room.

"So, Miroku, will you help me?" Inuyasha questioned his friend.

"Sure, but what do I have to do?" Miroku faced Inuyasha.

"I don't know, just when we're up there, make up a whole bunch of ceremonial crap, and try to be scary." Inuyasha replied.

"Like what?" Miroku implored.

"I don't know! You're the monk!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Yes, but I am also a Prince." Miroku pointed out.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Ok, but why are you doing this?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going to get revenge on that wench if it's the last thing I do." Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, but why spend so much time and energy on a servant girl?" Miroku said, faking thoughtfulness.

"Because, she needs to be put back in her place. So will you help?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Ok, but on one condition." Miroku grinned slyly.

"Got any ideas?" Kagome pleaded.

"Well, we need to see what Inuyasha will do first, and then we strike." Sango pounded her fist into her palm, emphasizing her point.

"Right, but what do you think he'll do?" Kagome tapped her chin, and tried to imagine what he might do.

"We'll have to wait and see." Sango replied. "The type of revenge is based on the act. Whatever he does, we counter with a horribly familiar but more intense embarrassment. " Kagome nodded. Her friend was right, and she just had to wait.

A small knock sounded on the door, and Kikyo's eyes glanced up from her spot on the plush chair.

"Yes?" Her quiet voice barely heard through the wooden slab.

"Ummm…. Cleaning." Kagome announced.

"Come in." Kikyo said, almost whispering. The door pushed open, and Kagome entered. She glanced at the girl on the chair, and began to pick up the various items of clothing on the floor .The sunlight came through the horribly pale curtains, and both of the girls were silent.

"What is your name?" Kikyo broke the silence.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome replied.

"Where is the other girl? The one who used to clean my room?" Kikyo inquired.

"I don't know." Kagome answered.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Kagome. My name is Kikyo." Kikyo smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I had heard Inuyasha had a fiancée, but I have never seen you around before." Kagome, remembering this was the Queen-to-be, curtsied slightly.

"Oh, well, I don't leave my room much anymore." Kikyo averted her gaze from Kagome. Kagome took this as a hint that the woman did not want to talk anymore, so she began to work. She swept the floors, and began to make the bed.

"Have you met Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice made Kagome jump, as it had been silent in the room.

"You could say that." Kagome grimaced.

"I take it that it was not a pleasant experience." Kikyo sighed.

"No, he was not very nice to me." Kagome answered.

"Yes, he is a bit rough around the edges." Kikyo mumbled, and supported her head in her hand. The two girls chatted quietly while Kagome worked, and time flew by.

"Kagome, will you do me a favour?" Kikyo asked suddenly.

"Sure." Kagome chirped.

"What if I got you to be my personal assistant? I would make sure the number of rooms in your charge would be lowered. I find you are good company, but not too chatty." Kagome's eyes widened. Someone had wanted her to be their personal assistant, and she had only been here for a few weeks. She considered the offer. It would be nice to have the amount of rooms she to clean cut down, the library was a killer. But it was not just the promise of less work that appealed to Kagome. Kikyo had a very sad expression in her eyes, one of complete loneliness, and Kagome felt sorry for her.

"I would be honoured." Kagome said solemnly.

"Perfect, I will inform the King." Kikyo raised out her chair.

"The King? Isn't that a bit…extreme? Isn't there someone else?" Kagome asked.

"No, he controls all the jobs here." Kikyo replied, and left the room. Kagome finished wither her cleaning. She closed the door silently, and continued down the hall.

Kagome knocked on Prince Miroku's room, and to her surprise, Sango answered the door.

"The Prince M-m-m-ir, The Prince Monk wishes to know who his visitor is." Sango said nonchalantly.

"Sango? What are you doing?" Kagome cried.

"The charming Prince Inuyasha has appointed me as Houshi's loyal assistant." Sango grinned a fake grin. A whisper came from inside the room.

"Houshi wants to know what your business is here." Sango stated.

"Cleaning." Replied Kagome, holding up a bucket. More whispering came from the room, and Sango held out her hand, beckoning for Kagome to come in. Kagome entered the room, and she began her regular cleaning duties. She thought it was very comical how Miroku ordered Sango around.

Kagome finished her cleaning for the day, and decided to lounge around. She walked the hallways of the castle, looking at artifacts and portraits until she was dizzy. After Kagome had wandered around for a while, she began to guess what time it was. She predicted it was after lunch. Kagome felt a bit hungry herself, and tried to find her way to the kitchen.

While Kagome was searching for the kitchen, she heard footsteps behind her. Kagome whipped around to find Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" She glared at him coldly.

"I just came to thank you for being my darling Kikyo's assistant." Inuyasha said, a large, fake smile plastered across his face.

"I don't think you're thankful at all." Kagome retorted, and turned back around, and began to walk away. Inuyasha ran to catch up with her.

"No, I really am." Inuyasha lied. He began to sweat.

"Ok, so you came all this way to tell me that?" Kagome looked disbelieving.

"No, I wanted to know if you would like to stay in one of the castle's prime suites for the night, as a thank you, for taking on such an important job." Kagome looked unsure. Inuyasha began to sweat even more. He needed Kagome to accept in order for his plan to work. Inuyasha was going to perform his prank against her at night, and if she was with all the other servants, he would get caught for sure.

"Fine, but if anything happens to me, I'll be after you." Kagome pointed a finger at Inuyasha.

"Nothing will happen. I assure you." Inuyasha grinned, and breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome had taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

Kagome nestled into the large bed, and closed her eyes. She let out a small sigh. One thing she did miss about being a princess was the big pillows, and fluffy bedding. Kagome had also had a warm, soothing bath after her dinner, and she felt very relaxed. Kagome flipped over onto her other side. She felt like she was in heaven. It wasn't very long before she was asleep.

While Kagome slept, a dark figure crept into her room. It lifted Kagome into its arms, and tiptoed onto the balcony. Kagome squirmed a bit against the person carrying her, and she clutched onto the warm figure. The cold, fall air whipped past the pair, and Kagome shivered. The hooded person stood on the edge of the balcony, and jumped off into the night.


	5. A Scary Mishap, and A Rescue!

Hello! Thanks to all of my consistent reviewers so far! Also I will be adding better dividers so that the chapters aren't so confusing! I'm even confused, and I wrote the story!

D14: Hey! Thanks for helping me with everything, and I appreciate all of Ur advice!

Kira: Thanks, I'm glad you liked my story. I'm sure ur a good writer, and I would like to read some of ur stories, but ur not with the site, or at least it doesn't say so in the review.

Inuluva4lyfe: I like your reviews. Short but sweet. Lolz. I hope you like the rest of the story.

The dark form placed the sleeping Kagome at his feet. He chuckled, and walked over to the other man with him. They chatted quietly for a while. One of them noted how cold it was, and how the girl was sure to wake up soon.

A cold blast whipped around Kagome. She opened her eyes and saw two hooded figures, standing around a fire, one was warming his hands. One of them had a glove with a string of prayer beads. The other seemed to be looking at something far away.

Kagome realized she was on a cliff. She could see the water, and she knew that was what the one guy was looking at.

"She's awake!" Miroku yelped. He pointed his gloved hand at her, and she shut her eyes, hoping the other didn't see she was awake. Too late. The stranger that had kidnapped her picked her up, and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Kagome cried. She started kicking her captor in the stomach, and started to pinch his back. He was unaffected.

"Quiet down, you!" Miroku growled in an unusual voice, quite unlike his own. He giggled under his hood. This was going to be fun.

"Get the rope!" Inuyasha ordered Miroku.

"What for, Inu…" The other man asked.

"Shut up fool!" He interrupted. "To tie her up." He pinched Kagome in the stomach. Kagome squeaked, and kicked him extra hard in the stomach.

"Here we are." Miroku held out the rope. Inuyasha put Kagome down and took the rope. He started to bind Kagome's hand behind her back with some difficulty. She started to complain, and yell.

"How dare you do this? What are you doing? Let me go!" Kagome yelled.

"I said quiet!" Miroku snarled. He just couldn't stop laughing though, and burst out in a fit of chuckles. Kagome gave him an odd look.

"Um…Is he ok?" Kagome asked.

"Umm… yeah, he should be fine." Inuyasha tied the last knot. "There!" He stood triumphantly. Inuyasha rolled Kagome onto her back. Her hands hurt since they were behind her back, and she let out a gasp. Inuyasha's hood began to slip, and he quickly pulled it back on his head.

"Hey, you! We should start the ceremony." Inuyasha growled.

"What? Yeah sure…" Miroku straightened up, tears in his eyes. He raised his staff above Kagome.

"Gods, we gather here to perform the ritual. We sacrifice this girl as our offering, but not without the proper ceremony." Miroku closed his eyes.

"Sacrifice?" Kagome squeaked. "I don't even know who you are! How do you know my name?"

"Uhhhh…" Miroku looked at Inuyasha. He just shrugged in reply. "The Gods told us." Miroku replied, eyes still closed. Inuyasha and Miroku started to do a sort of twisted, awkward dance around Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Miroku began to chant. "Hmm, blah, yah, koo, loo, ra, men, yada, blada, goo, schmoo!" (A/N D14 if u doesn't like this chant life sucks for you cuz this is the way it's staying!)

Kagome grew more worried. She was going to be killed tonight. This can't be happening, she thought. I haven't experienced half the things I wanted to see in my life. I'm too young! I can't go. She shifted in her position. Her hand behind her back found a rock painfully. Kagome let out a cry. Why did she have to be on a cliff? Her hand stung painfully, but she smiled.

If she used the rock to cut her bonds, maybe she could escape. Kagome started to rub what she thought the rope was against the sharp edge she found. She could feel her bonds go slack. Perfect, she thought.

"Now, we shall perform the sacred reading. Then, the sacrifice!" Miroku announced.

"I don't think so!" Kagome sprung up. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her, but wasted no time. They dove for her, and smashed into each other. The pair got up, and started walking towards her. Kagome began to back away slowly. Suddenly, there was no ground under her foot. She then remembered she was on a cliff with a hundred foot drop.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as she could feel herself dropping through the air. She was going pretty fast, and any minute she knew she was going to smash into pointed rocks. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. But she suddenly stopped.

Kagome swung violently in the air. She felt a tug on her kimono and looked up. Silver hair clouded her vision, but she knew.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whimpered. She shivered. Spray from the water below was blasting her with cold water. Inuyasha had dug his sword into the rock, and he was hanging from it. He swung a bit, and smashed into the side of the rock face. A few drops of blood spattered onto Kagome's sleeve.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome threw a worried a glace at her rescuer.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm a hanyou, I can heal fast." Kagome blinked in surprise. Inuyasha was a hanyou? A half demon? Of course, she noticed, but it had never clicked in her mind.

"You are?" Was all Kagome could splutter out.

"Yeah." Inuyasha had a sad tinge to his voice.

"I didn't notice before." Kagome admitted.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just couldn't get over your charming personality." Kagome laughed. She then noticed she and Inuyasha were hanging over sharp, pointy rocks, and all that was keeping them up was Inuyasha's sword. He had dug it into the rock, which was turned soft by the spray from the water below.

"Umm maybe we should go back up?" Kagome suggested.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure…" Inuyasha said, lost in thought.

Inuyasha grabbed onto a ledge, and pulled Kagome up. He instructed her to climb onto his back, and she did so. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, and started scaling the rocky wall. He climbed with ease. Kagome began to feel very warm, even though she was outside in freezing cold weather, with salty water splashing her. She also felt very drowsy. She must have gotten sick from hanging out (mind the pun) on the side of a cliff. Kagome sneezed.

Inuyasha reached the edge of the cliff, and hoisted himself up.

"Just look at that. The monk ran away." Inuyasha looked for signs of his friend and cousin, but there were none. He set Kagome down, and she tried to walk, but was too drowsy, and she fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I think I'm sick." Kagome answered from her spot on the ground. Inuyasha lifted her into his arms.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"Well, you can't walk down yourself, so I'm going to carry you." Inuyasha replied. He began to walk down the very same slope Kagome had ventured down on her first day in the village. She smiled, remembering. Silence fell like a weight, and neither of them talked. Kagome finally broke the silence.

"No more pranks, ok Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.

"Ok, Kagome." Inuyasha agreed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied.

"You just called me by my name." Kagome smiled, and fell asleep. She was right though, Inuyasha admitted. He had called her by her real name. But as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't ashamed.

Well that's the end of chapter 5? Yes chapter 5. Ok so new chapter up soon, till then R&R!


	6. Cleaning!

Hello, and welcome to the sixth chapter. In this chapter many exciting events happen, and people experience emotions of sorts. Wow That sounds like most, not all, stories. Anyways maybe entering this for Anime North so anyone who makes me wanna work harder to get it done gets a special prize of sorts. Maybe a cameo? OO You'd be famous!

Lolz! Also one chapter will be a songfic, but not this one! Or the next! Near the end of the story!

Also, like ma friend D14 says for all ma fics, GOTTA ADD MORE DETAIL! I so totally agree, and I am trying, so like if u notice I need more detail in ur review be all like "D238, needs more detail!" and I'll try even harder. Also working on having more than a few like verbs after they say stuff, like 'Kagome asked.' They are getting a little repetitive.

Kagome had begun to feel better. Her immune system must have been in overdrive, because she was magically cured in a day or so. Many people thought it was just a case of the sniffles. But Kagome felt so horrible, it could not have been just the "sniffles". Kagome now hated that word.

Working had become easier as well, because she was Kikyo's personal assistant, she only had to clean Inuyasha's and Miroku's rooms. It was a lot less work, and she actually began to enjoy her new employer. She even had become somewhat friends with Kikyo.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked one day while the girls were playing chess.

"Yes?" Kikyo replied, after moving her rook, and taking Kagome's queen.

"Darn." Kagome smiled. She had a plan.

"Your turn!" Kikyo urged.

"Hold on a sec. My leg is tired, I need to move." Kagome lifted her leg, and swept it over the chess board, knocking all of the pieces over.

"You did that on purpose." Kikyo smiled, pointed an accusing finger at Kagome. "What did want to ask me?" Kikyo calmed down, and resumed her hazy expression.

"Why do you barely leave your room?" This question had been bugging Kagome for a while, but she never really meant to ask it. It was a personal question, and she regretted saying anything. She blushed and muttered a quick 'sorry.'

"It's ok; I don't leave my room because I have no cause. Why should I leave when I will only be reminded of my imminent future?" Kikyo replied, shifting her sad eyes to the window.

"Why? You get to marry a Prince, and live in royalty and beauty for the rest of your life." Kagome argued.

"Yes, but Inuyasha is not my true love, just my betrothed husband. I actually loved someone else, but then my parents said I was to marry some prince, and I came here." Kikyo sighed.

"It's not that bad. It could be worse." Kagome comforted her friend.

"I will also be queen." Kikyo added to Kagome's list.

"But what about Sesshomaru? You can't be queen if you're marrying Inuyasha and Sesshomaru is king." Kagome pointed out, remembering the royal family consisted of more than one son.

"He can't be King." Kikyo replied. "Sesshomaru has betrayed this kingdom once before. His right to be King was taken away in order for him to stay here. If he does it again…" Kikyo slowly drew a line across her slender neck, flicking some of raven hair with her finger.

"Oh, oh god! Why would someone do that to their own kin?" Kagome looked horrified. She trembled at the thought. It gave her chills and the thought of her parents treating her like that…She didn't even want to think about that.

"They have to. It's their law, and it can't be changed." Kikyo explained. Kagome wondered what time it was and looked out the window. She still had to finish Miroku's and Inuyasha's room, and the sun was almost setting.

"Oh, I have to go!" Kagome jumped up, scattering the pieces everywhere. The sound of the crystal rolling in all directions freaked Kagome out. "Darn!" She cried, hurrying to pick up the crystal pieces. "I'm going to be late!" A hand was placed over hers.

"Don't worry about it. Just go." Kikyo looked at her with stern eyes, and Kagome shook her head. "Just go!" Kagome looked to see if she was serious. Seeing she was, Kagome bowed and rushed out the door. Her shoes made a clacking sound on the floor. She stumbled down the hall and knocked on the door belonging to Miroku's room.

"Yes?" Miroku's voice floated through the door.

"Cleaning!" Kagome cried.

"Enter." Miroku said. Kagome did as she was told, and saw Sango was sitting lazily on a chair, reading a book, while Miroku was observing her peacefully.

"Cleaning!" Kagome repeated, holding up her feather duster, and Miroku nodded. Kagome began to dust around the window area. The mahogany was soon brilliantly shiny. Kagome nodded at her 'job well done.'

"So, Kagome have you done Inuyasha's room yet?" Sango asked, trying to make conversation.

"No." She admitted, and began to sweep the wooden floors

"Oh, well you better hurry! Inuyasha gets mad when his room is not cleaned by sundown." Sango said, pointing out the window.

"I know, I know." Kagome said, sweeping all of the dust into a pile and lifting it with her hand and the broom, put it into the basket in Miroku's room. She began picking up the clothes around the room, and lifted a bowl of half eaten food under the armoire.

"Geez, Miroku! Couldn't you pick up more?" Sango looked disgusted.

"Then there wouldn't be a need for a hot maid!" This landed Miroku with a pillow in his face. Sango gave him a glare.

"Hey, I was joking!" Miroku laughed. He threw the pillow back, and Sango let it fall.

"Sure, whatever!" Sango rolled her eyes, and went back to reading her book. Kagome finished cleaning quickly, and she left the room. Only Inuyasha's bedroom and she would be done! Kagome pumped her arm into the air. She skidded down the hall, and knocked on Inuyasha's large, wooden door.

"Cleaning!" Was the reply she got from the hanyou inside, and she pushed open the door.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome chirped. Inuyasha lay on his bed, gazing out the window. He just grunted in return.

"Nice to see you too!" Kagome retorted. She mad a face at him to see if he was even paying attention. Surprisingly, he wasn't. (A/N ok a little bit of sarcasm juss so ya know)

"Feh!" Inuyasha said lazily, and shifted his glance to the wall.

"How come you lay down a lot? Are you sick?" Kagome bugged him on purpose, hoping for a reaction. She didn't get much of one.

"No. What else is there?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. How did this wench think he should spend his time?

"Maybe you could help Kikyo feel more welcome!" Kagome blurted, not meaning to. She blushed, and started cleaning faster than before.

"Why should I make an effort, when she doesn't?" Inuyasha retorted, satisfied watching the expression on Kagome's face turn from confident to sheepish. "That's what I thought." He smirked, and went back to staring out the window.

Kagome finished, and left the room silently. She trudged along the castle passageways, observing the family portraits. Kagome felt a slight pang of homesickness in her stomach, but she ignored it. She missed her family, but why should she spend time worrying about them? Besides, she could bet anything, everyone back home never even noticed she was gone.

"Kagome!" Kagome swiveled, and saw Sango.

"Hey, Sango." Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulders, and looked her friend in the face.

"You ok?" Sango asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome smiled, and nodded.

"Good." Kagome felt the knot in her stomach become a little larger, but she left it alone. It was no use feeling homesick; she could never go back to where she lived, to her kingdom.

"So, want to go get some dinner?" Sango prompted.

"Uh… Sure…" Kagome answered, snapping out of her own thoughts.

"Great, I'm starving!" Sango began to skip making Kagome wobble a bit. She giggled.

"Stop it, Sango!" She cried as the two girls landed in a heap on the floor.

"Good job, Kagome! You klutz!" Sango teased, and pulled Kagome up from the ground.

"Wha…I…Uh!" Was all Kagome say in her defense.

"I was joking! Lighten up!" Sango put on a confused expression, and began to mock Kagome.

"Wha, huh, I, uh, ah!" She began to dance around Kagome, say half words, and making Kagome quite dizzy. _She is one crazy girl, _Kagome thought to herself.

"Dinner!" Sango remembered, and grabbed Kagome's hand, and ran as fast as she could. Breathless, and red in the face, the girls knocked on the kitchen door.

"Here ye are." A bowl of rice and chicken with gravy was shoved into their hands, as well as a flask of water, by a rather stumpy old woman.

"Thanks, Kaede!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Ye are most welcome." Kaede replied.

"So Sango, where should we eat?" Kagome asked.

"I'm tired, let's go back to our beds, and we can eat there. I know a shortcut through the kitchen." Kagome agreed, and the two went though the kitchen doors, into a small, narrow passageway. Sango motioned for Kagome to follow, and she did. The room at the end of the tunnel was their living quarters.

Sango sat on her cot, and so did Kagome. The two girls ate quickly, and left their bowls beside them, on the floor.

"That was good!" Sango said, rubbing her stomach.

"Yup…" Kagome sighed with content, but the sinking feeling in her stomach had not gone away. She held her middle, and found she needed some fresh air.

"I'm going for a walk." Kagome announced, grabbing her cloak.

"Want me to come with you?" Sango asked, starting to pull herself up. She glanced up at Kagome.

"No thanks, I just need to have some alone time." Sango understood, and nodded. Kagome left the room. She wandered the castle, wondering where she should go. She thought about maybe the gardens, but she had already been there.

"The beach! I bet the lake is so pretty at night!" Kagome gasped. (A/N There is such thing as a beach at a lake; we have one where I live.) Kagome clutched her cloak more tightly around her small frame, and took a deep breath as she stepped out into the biting cold.

The wind was now gone, making the air a little less frosty. Kagome thanked the gods, and she stumbled towards the gates. Her legs under her uniform felt numb from the chill, but she continued walking.

"Halt, who goes there?" A guard appeared out of nowhere, surprising Kagome. She hopped back a few paces, and nearly fell.

"Umm... Just going for a walk." Kagome assured, and took a deep breath.

"A' right." The guard answered, and let the gate swing open a few meters. Kagome thanked him, and stepped through the iron bars, feeling a sense of liberty wash over her. She could go anywhere she wanted, nothing was stopping her. But she remembered where she had wanted to go the most, and made a beeline for the coast.

The temperature felt warmer, and it was very refreshing for Kagome. She had barely left the castle since the night on the cliff, and it felt good to be getting some fresh air. She closed her eyes, sighing as she took a deep breath, and plopped down on the sand. The particles felt nice on her hands, and she was so calmed by the sound of the waves lapping against the shore that she didn't even notice that someone else was on the beach, just a few meters away. (Yes for the third time, I used I meters! What can I say? I'm Canadian!)

Well that ends Chapter 6! I think the longest chapter I have ever written I think! I know, pathetic! T.T! Don't worry I'm still learning! O ya! Yesterday was ma one year anniversary! Claps for Dragoneyes238! Yay! ! But gotta run, its late, and I hafta clean ma room! Later Days!


	7. The Dream

Ok before I start this chapter a quick thank you! Thank you to ummmm Encarta dictionary and thesaurus! It saved my life! Lolz j/ks but really its great! Btw the whole story is planned out, and I know exactly how its gonna go! Yay! Expect it to be finished with a ton of chapters cuz it just goes on and on! It's great!

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, annoyed with himself for not sensing she was there. What was wrong with him? Perhaps he had just been too enticed by the moonlit water to hear her small footsteps.

"I came for a walk." Kagome said coldly, not daring to look at Inuyasha. He had been totally rude with no explanation.

"By yourself?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, by myself." Kagome affirmed, still not looking up at the hanyou.

"But there could be demons out here, ya know." Inuyasha pointed out, and slapped himself mentally. He was a demon after all.

"Oh, I'm sure there are. Really rude, annoying demons with silver hair!" Kagome frowned, and shuffled away from Inuyasha.

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's reply, and he faced the other way. Silence ensued, and neither of them said a word. The air became heavy with awkwardness, but the pair did not move a single inch. Kagome cleared her throat, and looked over at Inuyasha. He had his eyes closed, and he looked asleep.

"Was I really that rude?" Inuyasha asked, startling Kagome.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, still keeping her words to minimum.

"It's your fault." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome gritted her teeth, and tried to calm herself. She shook with rage, but she was trying to keep herself controlled. It didn't last long, and Kagome got up, and went over to Inuyasha and raised her hand. She looked up at it, and let it fall.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Nothing, you're just so… I dunno." Kagome sighed, and dropped to the ground. Inuyasha grinned, and turned back to calm water. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" Kagome glared at him, and narrowed her eyes.

"Forget it." Kagome huffed, and she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"No, I'm sorry, tell me." Inuyasha softened his expression.

"I just wanted to know why you're here." Kagome looked up at him; her eyes were a warm brown colour. It reminded Inuyasha of a funny foreign treat his parents once received. Chocobit, or something like that. He shook his head. Chocobit was sweet. Kagome was not sweet, how could he ever think that?

"It's a quiet place to think, ya know? It's hard being prince sometimes, you wouldn't understand, but there is a lot of pressure to be royalty. It's a just a quiet place I can sit by myself." Inuyasha eyes flickered, and Kagome held back her laughter. Of course she knew what it was like to be royalty! She was a princess.

"What?" Inuyasha looked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just I feel kind of the same way." Kagome nodded, and she stared at the waves rolling into the shore. Inuyasha just grunted, and both were silent again. The moonlight cast a glow over everything, and the stars shone bright in the sky. Kagome sighed. Everything was perfect, even having Inuyasha here was not such a bad thing.

Kagome suddenly felt a dull pain in her middle. It felt like something was trying to break out of her stomach, but it wasn't very strong. She clutched her middle, and let out a small hiss.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha glanced over at her. Her bangs shrouded her face, but he could still see her eyes. The warm brown colour was now faded.

"Nothing." Kagome sat back up straight again. The pain was gone, and she turned to face Inuyasha. "What's your problem?" Kagome smiled, and stuck out her tongue.

"N-nothing!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome began to feel kind of sleepy, and her eyes felt very heavy. The sound of the rolling waves dulled, and Kagome's vision was starting to turn black. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha, looking at her, his amber eyes filled with a look of concern.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kagome landed, or what she thought was landing. Since when was she falling? She was still on the beach. Inuyasha wasn't there, and the cold seemed to be gone, replaced with a temperature that felt like nothing. Not too cold, not too hot. _Where am I?_

"Welcome, Kagome." A voice like ice floated through the air.

"Who are you?" Kagome whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Kagome, let's get down to business." The voice said, sending chills up and down her spine.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, suddenly very frightened for her own safety.

"You possess a sacred artifact, and I want it." Kagome frowned.

"Show yourself first!" Kagome cried.

"Very well." A large baboon appeared in front of her. "My name is Naraku. Like I said before, you have a very rare jewel, and it should be mine." Naraku hissed.

"I don't have any jewels or anything like that." Kagome protested.

"Of course you do, but you just may not know it yet." Naraku grinned at the puzzled look on her face. "I think I should tell you the story. The jewel I am after is called the Shikon no Tama. A long time ago, there was priestess, and she was the protector of the jewel. But the priestess was killed, so she requested to have the jewel burned with her body. The priestess took the jewel with her in the afterlife; therefore her reincarnation would possess the Jewel. You are the priestess' reincarnation, so I know you have it." Naraku explained.

"Yes, but I have never seen it before." Kagome said, growing anxious.

"It hasn't materialized yet. Only an act of true love can force the jewel from its captivity." Kagome frowned again.

"True love? Like with a guy? But I don't even like anyone!" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you have a true love. You will realize soon enough, and it's not the person who would most likely expect." Naraku raised an eyebrow. "He'll become evident to you soon enough."

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want a true love, at least not at this point. "Why should I give you the jewel?" Kagome asked.

"If you don't I'll kill your entire kingdom, including your family and friends." Naraku chuckled to himself. "You have until the next full moon to get me that jewel." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again. There was no use in arguing, she didn't want anything to happen to anyone.

"Ok, I'll do it!" Kagome nodded determinedly. Naraku smiled.

"Perfect."

AAAAAAAAA

Kagome gasped, and shot straight up. Her head collided with something hard and thick and she lay back down on the sand. The pain was intense, but quickly subsided.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha cursed, rubbing his head.

"Sorry." Kagome figured it was Inuyasha she had bonked heads with.

"It's ok. Are you ok? You just kind of blacked out." Inuyasha exclaimed, glancing over at Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome replied. She sat up, and looked around wildly. He had to be somewhere, he was just here.

"What?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Nothing, just…nothing" Kagome lied. It had been a dream, and she was looking for something that wasn't there. She shivered, it was kind of creepy. Someone could get into her dreams, and she didn't like that.

Kagome felt something being draped around her. She looked up, and Inuyasha was now only wearing his white shirt he wore under his red haori. He was looking innocently at the moon.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed. The pain in her stomach had come back, stronger than before.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, ok?" Inuyasha kept his gaze on the moon.

"Ok." Kagome squeaked. The pair sat watching the moon for a while. Kagome wondered what the dark spots were, and if anyone was ever going to make a trip to the moon. She fantasized about life on the moon. The sky was slowly beginning to lighten, making Kagome gasp.

"I have to get back to the castle." Kagome announced, picking herself up.

"Want a lift?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Ummmm… Sure." Kagome smiled. "That would be great." She climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and Inuyasha leapt off into the night. The wind whipped his hair, and he took in a deep breath.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome pointed to the ground.

"What?" Inuyasha said, turning his head slightly.

"There's the castle, right down there." Kagome pointed again.

"Oh, right." Inuyasha was slightly embarrassed, and landed softly on the grass in front of the doors.

"Thanks." Kagome turned to walk inside, but stopped. She turned back around, and slipped the haori off of her back. "Here." Kagome held it out.

"Thanks." Inuyasha murmured, and when he looked up, Kagome had gone.

Well? Good? Bad? Tell me in review! Yay! Lolz see ya next chapter!


	8. Deal!

Hello! Time for another shout out type thingie I suppose!

Demoneyes14: Man you are the best! Ur so rite bout the ending, even though that's what I wanted it doesn't fit! And I'm glad you liked the chant!

TrickyChicky454: I'm glad you want me to update so fast all of the time! Lolz U win the Motivator Award! It's an award for people who like help me write by encouraging me! Yay, that means cameo if you want it! Tell me in ur next review kk?

PD and KGIM: Wow, I can't believe how much you review! U win a cameo too ok? Well if u want, tell me in review! Also I did your quiz thingie which was ur life well I did Part 1! That's disturbing, but I think it makes u a strong person to go through something like that, and still be happy, optimistic, and hyper. I respect you for that! You sound like me, I'm so optimistic and hyper at school! Lolz! Anyways can't wait for ur next review!

Inulova4lyfe: Again, a short review, but I appreciate it every time! Lolz! One word can say a lot of things! Lolz Anyways can't wait to hear from you some more.

Tien Yun Goddess: Omg, you scared me so much! Lolz when u said ma story wasn't good I almost cried! Lolz and then I saw "It was great!" And I felt so much happier! Lolz

Ok so, if you reviewed and ur not here, don't worry, I still love ur reviews, but I'm taking up words, and I don't want people to think I gain lengthiness from shout outs! I walk the walk, and I talk the talk but people may not think so!

Kagome woke to the sound of her own snoring. She sat up in bed, and her head spun.

"Head rush!" She cried. Kagome let the world return to normal, and covered her mouth when she remembered the rest of the servants who trying to sleep. "Sorry!" She squeaked.

Kagome jumped out her small cot, and stretched her arms above her head. She let out a big yawn, and started to dress herself. When she was done, she tiptoed out into the hall. One thing was on her mind, and she was determined to get it. FOOD! (A/N Sounds like a certain authoress lolz) The castle was quiet, and outside, the sun was just rising. She decided she would swing by the kitchens and grab a snack or perhaps breakfast.

"Hi Kagome." A woman greeted, seeing Kagome walk into the kitchen. Kagome waved, and hid a small smile. She didn't even know who this woman was, and she felt bad because she knew Kagome. "I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Kaede. I cook here at the castle." Kaede held out her hand. Kagome shook it, a wave of relief gliding over her.

"Ummmm, could I get some breakfast?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Sure, here." Kaede handed her a piece of toast with some jam, and a flask. "That's water." Kaede pointed to the flask.

"Oh, thanks." Kagome nibbled on her toast. It was kind of dry, but the jam was pleasant. A loud crash made her jump. Her toast fell, jam side to the floor.

"Darn!" Kagome stomped her foot. A pot then fell to the floor. Kagome jumped, and fell.

"Darn that Kitsune!" Kaede mumbled, and pulled a small boy out from underneath the pot. Kaede was holding him by… was that a tail? Kagome peered curiously at the small child.

"Lemme go!" The kitsune wriggled, and squirmed. Kaede set him down gently.

"Shippo, how many times have I told ye? Stay out of my kitchen!" Kaede crossed her arms in front of her chest, and narrowed her eyes. Shippo ignored her and looked up at Kagome.

"Who are you?" He asked in a grumbly voice. Kagome's mouth dropped. Shippo gave her a disgusted look, and turned around.

"Oooh, you're so cute!" Kagome picked up Shippo, and began to pull on his cheeks and ears. She also was fascinated by his tail.

"Stop that, I'm not cute!" Shippo wriggled, and hopped out of Kagome's arms, and ran out of the kitchen. Kagome giggled.

EEEEEEEEEEEE

"Sir, a messenger." Smithee drawled in his usual voice.

"Thank you, Smithee." The King waved him away. " Now what's this about?"

"Umm, I have come to inform you that the princess Kagome is missing."

"Kagome, huh?" The King raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, her name is Kagome, and she is missing." The messenger informed the King. The King nodded.

"I will keep an eye out." The messenger bowed and left the room.

GGGGGGGGG

Inuyasha lifted himself lazily from the chair. Where was that darn monk when you needed him? Probably with that servant. Inuyasha smirked. Miroku seemed to like that servant girl a lot more than the others. What was her name? Sambo, or something like that. He shrugged.

He needed a hobby. Inuyasha began to wander through the castle. Maybe today he would take a bath, and maybe relax a little. He started to head downstairs, when he sensed some people nearby. He stopped, and flattened against the wall.

"Yeah, and I heard she was missing." A female's voice carried from around the corner. Inuyasha's ears perked. Someone was missing… Gossip was always fun to hear.

"What was her name?" Another female asked, her voice full of curiosity. Inuyasha strained his ears to hear the reply.

"Um…Maybe we should get to work…" A different voice suggested.

"Ya, but what was her name?" The second girl begged.

"Guys… We really need to work."

"But her name!"

"Guys!" The third one whined. Inuyasha growled. He jumped out from where he had been.

"Just tell me her darn name!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Ummm….. Kagome…I think…" The first one replied.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. That girl… was a princess? Well that explained the nerve on her! Maybe it's not the same person, he reasoned. He had to find her. How dare she not tell him who she really was! He stormed off to find Kagome. Where would she be? Inuyasha tried to think like her. Where would a whiny, bratty, girl go?

Kagome, unfortunately, was not hard to find. She was in his room, cleaning as usual. She was also humming happily. This made Inuyasha want to drop Kagome off a balcony. He chuckled.

"Hey…you!" Inuyasha snapped, entering his room. Kagome stiffened.

"What do you want?" Kagome sniffed, scrubbing the window frame. It suddenly became very interesting.

"Sorry to bother you, princess." Kagome paused. Inuyasha smirked. He knew it.

"What did you say?" Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha.

"Priiiinnnnncesssss." Inuyasha elongated the word for a dramatic effect. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I don't… How did you… What?" Kagome stuttered.

"I know you're a princess." Inuyasha said slyly. Kagome wondered how he knew. This would just mess everything up! She was supposed to be making a new life for herself, and she had to fall in love in order to save her kingdom. How was she supposed to fall in love naturally, if every guy knew she was a princess?

"Please don't tell anyone!" Kagome pleaded, holding her hands clasped in front of her.

"Please don't tell anyone." Inuyasha mocked.

"Please? For me?" Kagome wanted to cry, this arrogant jerk was going to mess everything up.

"Maybe… On one condition." Inuyasha stated.

"Anything!" Kagome said quickly.

"Don't tell anyone I was nice." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a puzzled look. "On the beach?" He shook his head suggestively.

"Oh, ok, deal!" Kagome held out her hand, and Inuyasha took it.

"Deal." Inuyasha smiled. "Carry on!" Inuyasha left the room, and Kagome sighed. What was she going to do with him? Kagome resumed her work, still shaking her head.

Well? Sorry so short, but I wanted to post! Review!


	9. Nothing

Hey everyone! This is the ninth chapter of my fic! The farthest I have ever been! tear Ok to PD and KGIM, I dunno what u look like for u r cameo, but I'll make it up! Ok? And how come ur never on msn? Ok! Sorry for the long wait, you guys. You know how it is with school and everything.

"Oh my goodness!" The King sat up straight in bed.

"What is it dear?" The muffled voice of the Queen asked.

"That missing girl! Her name is Kagome!" The King replied.

"And?" The Queen was obviously tired, and not entirely excited about one of husband's antics.

"We have a maid named Kagome. The missing princess is right in our castle!" The King said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's nice dear." The Queen rolled over, and drifted off to sleep.

"I'll have to do something! Right now! Amber!" The King hollered. A small girl with long, wavy brown hair entered the royal bedchamber.

"Yes my liege?" Her soft voice was scarcely heard. She was tired.

"Prepare a guest room. It's for a female so try to make it nice." The King ordered. "Then go find the maid named Kagome. Take her to that room. Tell her to come to breakfast with us in the morning. Treat her with respect; she is a princess you know!"

"Don't you think it's a little late to be waking people up? Even a princess?" Amber retorted, placing her hand on her hip.

"Nonsense! It's never too late or too early to do anything!" The King cried. Amber bowed, and left the room. Boy, was she pissed. The nerve of that King, making her prepare a guest room before sunrise! Amber stalked down the hall and found the large linen closet. She roughly started to pull pink sheets and duvets from the shelves, muttering to herself about lack of sleep. She carried the large bundle of bedclothes to the nearest guest room, and started to make the bed.

When she had finished, she stomped down the hall and into the maid's sleeping chambers. She poked the closest girl, and she woke.

"What?" She hissed.

"Where's Kagome, the maid?" Amber asked her.

"Over there." The girl pointed to the raven haired form, and went back to sleep. Amber jumped over various girls, and shook Kagome.

"Huh…What?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"The King requests you stay in his guest room, and come to breakfast with him the next morning." Amber recited, then remembering she was talking to a princess, curtsied. "Your Highness." Kagome stood without a word, and followed Amber out of the cramped room. When they were out into the drafty halls, realization smacked Kagome in the face.

That girl had called her 'Your Highness', and she wasn't being treated like a maid. How did they know? Inuyasha! He was the only one that knew! Oh, he was going to get it! Now, she could tell his secret. But Kagome realized that his secret was not really a secret at all. Don't tell anyone I was nice! What a laugh. He was just humouring her. He could be so patronizing.

"Here we are." Amber pointed to the door. Kagome nodded, and opened the door.

"Just on more thing. Remember, you have to attend breakfast with the King." Amber reminded her.

"What time?" Kagome asked.

"Sunrise." Amber replied, and left. Kagome sighed, and entered the room. She slipped into the bed in the corner by the window. Her eyelids fluttered, and she fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIII

Kagome's head nodded for the seventh time that morning. She was waiting for the King and Queen to arrive to begin breakfast. They were late, and Kagome was sort of angry. She had to get up before sunrise to get dressed, and brush her hair, and here the Royal Family couldn't quite make it to their appointment on time.

The King and Queen entered finally, with Inuyasha behind them. When he saw Kagome, his eyebrows lifted a little. Yeah right, Kagome thought to herself. He looked surprised, but she knew he wasn't. She could see right through his little act.

They all settled into their chairs, and Kagome sat up straight. The whole family began to help themselves, and Kagome took little portions for herself. She didn't want to seem greedy or rude.

"So, you're princess Kagome…What are we going to do with you?" The King said finally, resting his utensils on his plate. Kagome said nothing, nodding slightly.

"I think we should alert her parents, and they can come get her." The Queen replied. Kagome did not want to go home. She wasted to stay here. She might be a servant here, but at least it was better then her home.

"Please, ma'am, I don't want to go home." Kagome pleaded. The Queen's eyes widened.

"Why ever not?" The Queen asked.

"You wouldn't understand. But I'd rather stay here, and work for you, if that's alright." Kagome cast her gaze downward. Hopefully they wouldn't ask her any more questions.

"Well, we can't let you work as a maid. How about you stay here as our guest, for however as long as you wish?" The King suggested. Kagome nodded happily.

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled to herself, and began to eat her food on her plate. She heard a cough from beside her, and looked up. It was Inuyasha who had coughed, and Kagome glared at him. He had told her secret, blown her cover. She wasn't about to forgive him either. Inuyasha put on a confused face, and looked down at his food. Kagome just about snorted, and finished her small portions quickly.

"Thank you for breakfast. May I be excused?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." The King waved her out, and Kagome stopped just out of sight of the people in the room. She leaned up against the solid wall, and let out a sigh of relief. She heard some voices come from the dining room, but Kagome didn't care what they were saying. She started to jog down the massive hall, her dress dragging as she went along. Unexpectedly, an arm grabbed hers, and she almost fell over. Kagome turned to see who had grabbed her.

"What?" She glared coldly.

"What was the dirty look for, back at breakfast?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me." Kagome spat.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha cried.

"You told! You told them about me!" Kagome replied, heat rising in her face.

"I did not! I never told!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How else would they know?" Kagome shot back. Inuyasha seemed to shrink.

"I don't…. know?" Inuyasha tried. Kagome searched his eyes for a moment.

"You must have told. No one else knows." Kagome said softly.

"I swear I didn't." Inuyasha breathed. "You didn't tell my secret did you?"

"What secret? Don't tell anyone I was nice? What kind of secret is that? You were just humouring me." Kagome replied. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, I was just humouring you." Kagome pulled away from his grip on her arm.

"Thanks, but I don't need babying." Kagome pouted.

"No, but you did need your secret kept. I wanted you to think it was a fair trade, ok?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Ok." Kagome nodded. "I still think you told."

"Are you still mad?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, very." Kagome started to walk away.

"Stupid girl." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, stupid girl!" Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha, I'll never forgive you, ever!" Kagome turned around, and scrunched her nose. Inuyasha laughed. "It's not funny. I'll never forgive you."

"So? Like I care! You're insignificant to me, you don't matter. I doubt you matter anyone." Inuyasha grinned. That was meant to hurt. Tears stung Kagome's eyes, and she wiped them away.

"People care about me…" Kagome whispered.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was silent, and didn't say anything. "Exactly. You don't seem to want to go home, so I'm thinking your parents don't love you. Nobody here cares about you. You are nothing. You're just there." Inuyasha finished. Kagome realized he was right. She knew all along, but she never let that thought surface.

"Inuyasha, you may just be right." Inuyasha saw the immense hurt in her eyes, and immediately felt a pang of guilt. "I'm nothing." Kagome began to drift back to her room. She closed the door, and fell into the newly made bed. Her sobs could be heard throughout the castle. A light knock came at the door a few hours later.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"A maid." The person on the other side of the door opened it, and came and sat down beside Kagome. Kagome realized it was the maid from before. The one who had woken her up this morning.

"Are you ok? Someone said I should check on you, so I decided I would. My name is Amber." Amber's brown eyes were filled with concern, and she looked quite scared.

"Yeah, I'm not ok." Kagome admitted.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"I'm nothing." Kagome said simply, and shut her eyes.

"Who told you that?" Amber was disgusted, and whoever it was, they were going to get a beating.

"Inuyasha." Amber gasped. Sure, Inuyasha had been mean to her before, but not degrading and cruel. "Well, he's just a stupid jerk. Why don't you come have some supper with the King and Queen?" Amber suggested.

"Will he be there?" Kagome asked.

"No, he's gone off somewhere." Amber smiled warmly.

"Ok." Kagome followed Amber off to the royal dining room.

IIIIIIIIII

The wind toyed with Inuyasha's locks as he sat in his favourite tree. The same picture kept flashing into his head. The hurt eyes of Kagome, filled with tears. He felt guilty. He had caused a lot of pain.

Kagome hadn't stopped crying when he left the castle. She probably was still crying. But he had been so mad. She wouldn't forgive him, when he had done nothing wrong. You still went too far, he told himself. You told her she was nothing, and it was true. You meant it. You can never take it back. Why should I? He thought to himself. She doesn't matter to me. She's just another face in the crowd. But you should still apologize.

Inuyasha leapt from his branch, and back towards the castle.

Kagome entered her room, and lit a candle. She walked over to her mirror, and sat down in the chair in front of it. She picked up her brush, and held it idly. She spotted a slip of paper on her desk, and picked it up. It was folded, and she lifted one side. On it read one simple word. 'Sorry.' Kagome smiled. She didn't need an explanation, she knew who it was from.

Well? Kind of angsty that chapter, but this is not an angst story, so no more, well at least not for a while. lolz ok, review please! Bye for now!


	10. Of Talks and Tricks

Chapter 10! Bababababaaaaaaaaaa! I never though I would ever get this far, yet here I am! Ok, this chapter may be pointless not sure. Amber the maid will be returning, just not this chapter! Sorry, she's such a great character! Btw, Someone asked if she was Ayame. No, she's not. She's my friend PD and KGIM who earned a cameo.Lolz! Ok, also it seems with every chapter I write I'm added to someone's faves list! Yay! Also, I got a review in Spanish I think. Can someone tell me what it means? Also Inuyasha might be little OOC this chapter, but hey! Who cares?

Kagome set the inside a small drawer, closed it. That was very kind of Inuyasha to say sorry, she thought. He must be sick. Kagome laughed, and it caught in her throat. She was laughing at herself, when no one else was around. She was such a nerd. All of this humour made Kagome quite energized, but she didn't know why. She was about to pull open the door, when there was knock. She opened it slowly, and peeked at the person on the other side.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome lifted her eyebrows in surprise, and opened the door fully.

"Hi. Want to go for a walk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why?" Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I need to talk to someone, and I didn't know anyone else." Inuyasha was blushing. Kagome felt a small throbbing in her stomach. Why did her insides all feel they were being punctured from the inside whenever she was with Inuyasha?

"Uhhh, sure." Kagome agreed. She went over to the closet, and opened it. She gasped. Inside, there were a ton of beautiful kimonos and cloaks, each were a different colour, and style. Kagome grabbed a green cloak, and left the room with Inuyasha. She followed him without saying a word, and he led her outside, to his favourite tree. He jumped onto a branch a few feet above them.

"Coming?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah, I'll just jump a couple of feet, and be right with you." She said sarcastically. Inuyasha glared, and jumped back down.

"Ready?" He asked.

"For what?" Inuyasha picked Kagome up by her middle, and leapt into the branches. He took her to one near the very top. It was wide and flat, perfect for sitting. Inuyasha sat Kagome down, and she took in a deep breath. The skinny moon shone bright in her eyes, and she could see the lake, the cliff, the forest, everything. It was breathtaking.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yeah?" Kagome replied, still mesmerized by the view.

"Can we talk?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Of course. What do you need to talk about?" Kagome looked straight at him. She listened better when she looked at people. (A/N I do that. Can't listen to people unless I'm looking at them!)

"Well, it's about Kikyo." Inuyasha looked at his hands.

"What about her?" Kagome looked intent.

"It's just that… I don't know. I just don't want to marry her. I know she loves someone else, and I don't want her to give that up because of me." Inuyasha confessed. Wow, Kagome thought. Under all his gruff, cold exterior, Inuyasha is just a kind hearted soul. She smiled. Her stomach began to hurt more, and she let out a gasp.

"Inuyasha, why are you telling me all of this?" Kagome asked.

"Because everyone else just says it's my duty, and I needed to talk to someone. I really don't want to marry, but there is no one else I would even consider marrying." Kagome felt disappointment at his words. But why? She asked herself. It's not like she wanted to marry Inuyasha. Maybe it was because he was only talking to her about personal things because everyone else thought he was just being silly. She was a last resort. Grr, just when she thought Inuyasha was decent, he had to go and blow it.

"Please let me down." Kagome said curtly.

"Why? Please… Stay…" Inuyasha pleaded.

"No, obviously I'm just a last resort. I don't have to take this." Kagome stared at him furiously.

"No… you're not… I'm sorry." Inuyasha was desperate. Kagome softened her expression.

"Ok, I'll stay." Inuyasha looked uncomfortable, and she laughed. "Hey, Inuyasha?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are we friends?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stiffened.

"I guess… Hey, do you want to take a walk to the beach tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Kagome felt like she was forgetting something. Oh, yeah, she was supposed to be mad at Inuyasha. "But I dunno, you might tell someone." Kagome stiffened. Inuyasha looked puzzled. Then, he remembered.

"Oh, don't start that again. Look, I never told a freaking single soul! Ok?" Inuyasha cried.

"Ok." Kagome replied. Inuyasha knew, without her saying, he was forgiven.

IIIIII

Kagome woke. The room seemed to filled with a grey light. Today, it was raining. Perfect, she thought. I love the rain. Kagome's eye twitched and the whole room seemed to darken. She looked around, not trusting the darkness in front of her. She felt different, like she had that night on the beach. The beach… Naraku?

"Naraku?" The word made her feel cold.

"Yes?" The voice turned her insides to ice, and Kagome shivered. She was silent. What should she say?

"Why am I here with you again?" Kagome asked.

"I've come to remind you of your promise, Kagome." Naraku snickered. "One week has passed, and only three remain until the night of the full moon. Can you complete the task?" Naraku was being patient, but he did not like how this girl asked so many questions.

"I'm not sure. How can I make the jewel materialize? I don't have a true love or anything. I'm not even attracted to anyone." Kagome thought aloud.

"I'm sure you are. Have you felt a pain in your middle?" Naraku asked. Kagome gasped. Could there be a connection between her throbbing stomach and her love?

"Umm… Yes." Kagome admitted.

"That's the jewel trying to get out. When you feel a connection or an attraction to someone, its power is very weak. When you commit an act of pure selflessness for your true love, then it will be strong enough." Kagome winced. She tried not to think of how the jewel would exit, if it was trying to push its way out. But it only hurt around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the furthest thing from Kagome's dreamy true love, so Naraku must have had his facts wrong. But who else then?

"Naraku, what will happen if it won't come out?" Kagome asked. "I beg you to please not take my family and friend's lives. Could there be another option?" Kagome pleaded.

"I suppose, but it would be at you own personal cost." Naraku proclaimed.

"Fine, ok, whatever." Kagome said quickly. "Can I leave now?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, you could have left whenever you wanted." Naraku smirked, and the room brightened. Kagome let out a sigh, and looked the window to the evanescence of the morning mist.(he he I love Evanescence)

IIIIIIII

"Adieu, my love!" Miroku cried. Sango let out a gasp of disbelief, and grumbled. That was the fourth girl Miroku had 'charmed' today. It was actually quite sickening. He stumbled along, and Sango ran to catch up with him.

"Nice girl, she is." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sango mumbled.

"What's wrong my dear?" Sango felt dirty. Miroku's 'dear'. Yeah, right.

"Nothing." Sango replied, looking at her feet while she walked.

"It's not nothing." Miroku argued.

"Fine. Like how can you do that?" Sango asked, sputtering.

"Do what?" Miroku asked, looking interested.

"Like make all these girls believe you're in love with them." Sango explained.

"Like this." Miroku whispered to her, and he started walking towards her, backing her into the wall. Sango flushed a little, but remained cool. Miroku leaned against her, and he whispered in her ear.

"Sango, you're the most special woman I know. I love you." Sango blushed harder, and she felt very weak in her knees. Miroku leant his head towards hers, and his lips hovered over hers, almost touching. Then, he laughed, and pulled away.

"See? Easy isn't it?" Miroku chided. Sango was furious. She lifted her hand to smack him, and he caught her wrist. He planted a small kiss on her wrist, and another on her cheek. Sango was bright red now, and Miroku dropped her hand. He started to walk away, humming to himself.

"Coming?" He laughed. Sango gave a little squeak in reply, and followed him.

Ok, so that ends chapter 10! Yay! Ok, well last chapter some people were like what was the point? This chapter some people might say the same, but every chapter is important I promise you! Sometimes, it's not all action, but the developing of characters. Know what I'm saying? Of course! Review!


End file.
